


In Their Hearts

by Senxvi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), HONESTLY THESE TAGS ARE SO BAD I CANT TAG UGH, HUMAN KEITH L, ITS THEIR JOURNEY, KEITH IS HALF GALRA AND HALF HUMNA, KEITH IS HIS APPOINTED GUARD, KEITH IS ONLY THERE FOR HIS JOB BRO, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, LANCE HAS A SECRET LIFE???, LANCE IS ROYALTY IDK, LANCE WANTS KEITH SO BAD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Royal life, Tags Are Hard, galactic wars??, hes a prince hes a dancer hes a MESS, keith is a guard, lance likes attention, lance teaches ballet to little kids, theres a whole ton of shit happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senxvi/pseuds/Senxvi
Summary: Lance is an insecure prince who shows off and has tons of emotional issues. Keith is a very strict guard who can change from human form to Galra form. He has a soft spot for Lance and can be rude at really unknown times.This story sucks.





	1. Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I will update this story once a week every Sunday so please stay tuned. Thank you.

“The prince has his spa appointment before the big meeting. It is crucial that he gets there on time so he is presentable in front of the other guests. Also, during the evening...”

The secretary was handing Keith, Lance’s guard, a clipboard filled with things to do for the day.

He tuned her out and stared at the list of things to do. He was great at organizing everything in his head so there was no issue there.

He quite liked his job.. he was well respected.

Although, sometimes he’d be feared with even the slightest change in facial expression.

Galras like Keith were known to be ‘beasts’ with ‘uncontrollable emotions and rage’.

Even if he was only half galra, there was never mercy on him.

Keith was taught to show no emotion to anyone. Not even the slightest smile was allowed. _Only hard work could bring you to the top,_ is what his mother taught him.

“Understood.” he said to the woman’s words, although they were nothing but a nuisance to him.

“Now, if you’ll _excuse me._ ” He said gathering the papers he needed and attaching them onto the blue Clipboard.

“ _I have a prince that needs to be woken up before noon._ ” He said in a professional manner and walked off.

The halls of the royal castle were large and easy to get lost in.

Luckily, he’d been here for about six months as an assistant to a royal guard before he was appointed the position he currently had.

Everyone in this castle was part of a hierarchy. Every living being had their place.

Originally, he planned to aim for highest position as a royal guard. He didn’t just want to be a low class basement guard.

He wanted to be important but he also wanted his full potential to be shown.

He sighed while he walked down the large hall. It was so draining not letting your true self speak out.

These halls were quite lonely... He wondered why royalty liked to be in such large spaces.

_Galra were raised completely different._

He soon made a left turn and opened the door to a room that had beautiful opaque blue glass doors.

It was dark when he walked in, the only thing visible was the collection of glowing blue plants.

They were native to Altea and beloved by the Prince.

He noticed that some firefly-like creatures hovered over the plants. They made no noise and were truly captivating.

The prince had a miniature waterfall in his room that made the most relaxing noise... the waterfall released a smell similar to the scent of blueberries and lavender.

_it was all mystical._

This room was for sure different than the other rooms in this manor. It made his mind and body relax.

It felt. . .

Keith stopped himself from thinking and straightened his back.

He inhaled sharply, which made his chest puff out a bit.

Keith decided to first walk towards to the two large blue velvet curtains and opened them slowly, letting the bright altean sun shine inside, Not only causing the tiny glowing creatures that lived on the plants to hide behind the leaves...But it made the person lying on the huge king sized mattress to shift around a bit.

A soft groan was heard underneath the bed sheets.

“Prince, I am afraid it is almost noon.” Keith said straight forwardly. “I have stretched out as much time for you to rest as I could, I need you to wake up.”

“Later.” quickly retorted the prince.

Keith’s eyebrows twitched a little but he quickly remembered that he couldn’t let any expressions leak out.

“ _Prince_....” He called out strictly, but kept his voice low. “ _Prince_..” a second time.

Keith was opening his mouth to call out the Prince again until he was stopped.

“That’s _not_ my name. I am tired ... _let me sleep_ , goodnight-morning-day.” Was slurred out quickly as he started to shift himself into a new comfortable position.

Keith wanted to scream at the Prince but that was out of question. He was childish. Absolutely childish. How could he be such a little prick?!

“ _Lance._.” he said softly. At this point Keith would have woken him up with a bucket of water.

Maybe he’ll try that next time... but right now, it seemed he had caught the Prince’s attention when Keith called out his name.

Keith knew that the Prince only surrounded himself with people who showed their true selves.

Lance liked real emotions, no holding back.

“You wouldn’t like for me to get scolded because I’ve done my job wrong now would you, Lance?” Keith said very smoothly, walking over to the bed and uncovering the Prince’s face.

Both of their eyes met.

“Awaken, My dear Lance.” Keith said, showing a sweet smile. 

Lance liked when Keith wasn’t a robot with no expression, he’d do just about anything to see that smile, even if it meant being annoying.

”or I’ll  have to restort to spraying you with water” Keith added.

Lance took this moment to snaked his way out of the sheets, wearing only his white boxer briefs and wrap his arms around his lovely guards shoulders.

“You wanted to dump water on my head? How cruel of you..” Lance teased as Keith tried to lightly tug him off but alas.. no use in trying.

“And if I said _yes_?” One of Keith’s eyebrows rose up in question. A smirk was dying to just show up on his face.

“Hmmm..” Lance genuinely thought for a second and tightened his grip on Keith, shifting so that his knees were flat on the bed, so that he could press his body against Keith. “ _I wouldn’t mind getting myself or this bed a little wet.”_

Keith blinked quickly and cleared his throat. “Oh, like you wouldn’t throw a tantrum and pout yourself away to find another guard.” He said, teasing Lance.

Lance can’t get to Keith. It just won’t happen. Even if it took him a second to regain sanity.

“You have much on schedule today, Prince. You have an hour and a half before the meeting. This meeting is important. Crucial.” Keith said, standing as straight as he could and holding Lance by the hips to slowly ease their bodies away from each other.

His body was a bit tense while Lance just hung his arms around his shoulders.

“Thank you for waking me up then, _Mr. Guard._ ” Keith spoke using a soft voice that felt almost... flirtatious. “you do your job well..”

He mentally shrugged it off and nodded. “Much ablighed, My Prince.”

Lance looked into Keith’s yellow eyes. Something many Altean’s hated doing.

“Help me get ready then, yes? I must look perfect for this... _crucial_... meeting.” Lance smiled while speaking.

“Of course. As you wish.” Keith replied.

Keith finally was let go by Lance.

He took the chance to walk towards the closet. “The bath attendants should have your bath all ready. If not, they will get a scolding from me, so let me know.”

Keith’s position in this castle was as Lance’s guard and managing everything around Lance.

The Prince has his designated maids, secretaries, cooks, tutors, etc, and Keith was to manage all of these people to help Lance’s daily life as a Prince.

It was hard at times but technically he couldn’t complain because the pay was absolutely unbelievable. More than what any royal guard could get.

He could hear Lance heading on to the bath and it made him feel at ease to know that Lance was being corporative. 

He liked it when Lance listened to him. Sometimes it’s absolitely unbelievable to think they are both basically the same age.

It took him about 30 minutes to gather all of the items the Prince was to wear during this meeting.

“Guard.” Lance’s voice heard coming from behind Keith but he had no time to turn around.

Instead, Lance’s arms slipped from behind and around Keith’s shoulders. His chin rested on the crook of his neck.

He felt Lance’s hair dripping some water onto him.

Keith sighed “did they not bother to dry your hair?” He said in an annoyed tone.

Water droplets prickled down Keith’s uniform and Lance kept his hold  
“Relax, relax, I told them not to bother. I wanted to come back to you as quickly as I could for this _super crucial_ meeting.” Lance smirked and let go of Keith.

“Very thoughtful of you, sir.” Keith said sarcastically while walking toward Lance’s large vanity.

He gestured for Lance to sit down on the chair.

“But We can’t get your clothes wet, can we?” Keith added as Lance sat down.

He realized just now that Lance only had a towel wrapped around his lower body.

He could catch a cold. This foolish guy. What was he going to do with him?

They were practically the same age. Was he just like this for attention? Ugh. Obviously. why did he want attention so bad?

He’s a Prince... he lives for attention. Of course. 

“I will be scolding your bath attendants after I dry your hair. You have a schedule to follow, they have responsibilities. They have no use here if they won’t do what is needed to be done” Keith said strictly and didn’t let Lance reply to him because he turned on the hair dryer as soon as he  finished.

Lance’s Hair was very silky and soft. It was a pristine lilac white. It perfectly complimented his sapphire colored eyes.

Keith was very careful because of his long nails which made the process aggravatingly slower.

Yet, It was really nice to have Lance’s soft locks in between his fingers. It felt almost natural to slide his fingers through his hair.

As Keith turned off the dryer, Lance immediately spoke. “So— uh, which meeting is this?”

Keith’s eyes widened. “Prince, Do you not know what meeting you’re having today?”

“Mm, no. Don’t really care to know. I’m sure I just have to be there for showcase..” Lance replied casually.

  
Of course he knew. He knew exactly what it was but that didn’t mean Keith had to know he knew.

He wasn’t dumb but he’d be dumb if it meant Keith could talk more.

Lance wanted to spark out every moment of conversation he could.

Lance wanted every ounce of Keith’s attention. Did that make him such a bad person?

“Well, today is the monthly meeting for neighboring planets and their royal families to come together for the grand dinner to chat, bond, and get along together. A form of peace between worlds if you could say..” Keith said carefully and quickly added.

“So you must look the part.”

Keith tapped on Lance’s shoulders to signal it was time to start getting dressed.

“Why so many layers? Is this dinner different from the other ones we’ve had?” He picked up the white satin gloves and satin collared under shirt. “such a drag.”

  
Keith raised an eyebrow in concern. This kid had issues. Then again, It’s only been about two weeks since he was appointed this position. He was in for some real work...

“Sir, this attire is only suitable for the Prince of Altea to wear during the dinner. Especially if other royal guests will be joining.” He looked into Lance’s eyes and gave him an assured smile.

He was there to do a good job and that’s what he was going to do. He wanted to be the best no matter what it was in.

“I am sure you are use to casual attire at all times with your old guard but I am here now and you know more than well that I will do my job right no matter what.” He said not in a strict way but still in a very passionate manner.

Lance huffed and tried his best to get himself together. Keith was such a mystery to him.

“..Why do you work so hard?” Lance asked while taking off his towel and sliding on new white boxers.

Keith kept his eyes on Lance and took a second to think.

“My mother raised me that way.” he plainly replied back.

“She raised you to overwork yourself for no reason?” Lance questioned.

Keith shook his head. “Not at all. I am not overworked. This is easy work.”

“You really don’t like sharing about yourself, huh?” Lance said, looking weary.

Keith reached out towards the plain white dress shirt. “No, not much.” He replied while handing it to him for Lance to put on.

After that he was handed a baby blue Vest that had two pairing strips of gold and black.

“Each layer of clothing you have on has a meaning regardless of how much of a drag you may think it may be..” Keith informed.

“As you well know, Your family colors or gold and blue. So you must wear those colors proudly.” Keith kept talking.

“You already dress in formal attire. So that’s good.” Keith genuinely looked at Lance and put his hand on his shoulder.

“But you are the lovely Prince of Altea who is worth being seen as bright as the very sun.”

Keith stopped himself and quickly winced his hand back.

He cleared his throat. “It is imperative that you dress with that very purpose.” He continued while helping him into his garbs. “Your purpose, sir, is to look like the Prince of Altea.”

Lance’s thoughts were everywhere. He was overwhelmed by Keith’s seriousness and yet he was captivated by how much faith Keith had in Lance to be this serious about him.

Lance always saw himself as a no one. He was just a token son. Allura was the hier to the thrown.. He could do what he wanted whenever he wanted without anyone’s issues and it didn’t matter.

No one cared about what was behind his walls. No one cared about what he was truly capable of..

Keith took a second to see that Lance hadn’t button his dress shirt all the way. “You must wear an unadorned dress shirt and make sure it is buttoned all the way up”

Lance wanted Keith’s attention but now that his body was getting the attention he really felt his face turn red.

He looked down and kneeled to Lance’s white trousers a black/baby blue boots. “You must wear them with matching white trousers like these and remember to tuck them into your boots”

He paused “the vest must be blue, gold, and black.” He patted around Lance’s shoulders and smoothed around the areas he needed.

“It should cover a third of your back and the seams should line up perfectly along your shoulders.” Keith’s hands roamed around his shoulder blades.

Lance felt anxious and very flustered. “Uh-huh” He said listening to things he already was taught when he was younger but didn’t care for. Until now.

“If you are to be the Prince that calls me his guard then I should be able to call you... My Prince.” Keith’s golden eyes pierced Lance’s, sending shivers up his spine. “So my Prince has to look the part.”

It was quiet for a couple of seconds while Keith fixed his collar.

Lance’s face drew closer to Keith’s without realizing. He loved his voice. Keith’s lectures were nothing but a treat.

Keith noticed Lance’s face drawing closer, his breath hitched as he felt Lance’s breath near his lips....

_It was so magnetizing.._

keith snapped out of whatever was happening and moved his hands (along with his face) away from the collar and down to the cuffs of the dress shirt. “The cuffs should be covered with caps, woven with gold, navy, white gold, and silver thread.” He cleared his throat.

Lance felt like he lost a perfect opportunity. He couldn’t stop his heart from beating so fast.

Keiths heart was also beating too fast but his emotions were in existent. He quickly grabbed the royal blue satin sash.

“You must tie the sash around your waist, the color of which is determined by your status.” He continued. “As you perfectly know, Those in civil Service wear yellow, while those in military wear red, and the Altean royal family wear.. blue.” He finished tying the sash around Lance’s tiny waist.

“The family insignia should be fastened on your left where your heart is...” Keith gave a smile while clipping on the insignia.

“the reason you deem these garments unnecessarily heavy is because they are made by the purest materials we can find. We find everything in their purest form and it is worked on for decades to make it into its form it holds now.” Keith took a deep breath in to calm himself down.

He stepped back to view his work from a distance. His golden eyes looking up and down on Lance as if he was a finished project.

Keith nodded to himself and reached for the last piece of garment that Lance needed to wear.

“Now, please stand over here. Let me drape your cloak, sir.” He said softly.

Lance turned around and stood in the spot needed while Keith slowly draped his arms around Lance’s shoulders to drape the long Velvet baby blue cloak. It hwhite soft fur on the top and a pure silver chain to attach each side together.

Keith took a moment to pat down the cloak and look at Lance while he turned back to face Keith.

“You are ready now, Prince Lance.” Keith said in the most satisfied tone Lance had ever heard him speak.

Keith didn’t realize the perfect tint of peach on his own face. Lance completely noticed and had the same shade on his own face.

The Galran looked at Lance and continued to speak.

 

“The Prince of Altea is ready.”

 


	2. Muscular arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I don’t think anyone is reading this but just in case anyone is.. I don’t know what I’m doing with this yet.  
> I want to keep it going so I’m just gonna roll with it.  
> Also, don’t know how long it’ll be either but I have a feeling it’ll be less than ten chapters... though I might be wrong. I suck at writing so if anything is wrong I’m sorry.  
> I’m not good at this all I know is I like doing it. Enjoy.

  
Lance couldn’t help but feel as if Keith wasn’t even looking at him. He was looking at ‘The Prince of Altea’ or whomst ever the fucketh.

Honestly, It pissed him off. _Big time_.

Ever since Lance laid eyes on his guard he knew that he went head first into him.

 _Head first. No doubts about it._ But at this point he felt as if nothing could get Keith’s attention what so ever.

There was nothing to weep over and nothing to get anxious over. He asked for this. He should’ve been smarter about the whole situation.

You don’t ever truly know someone and _no one_ ever cared to know about Lance so why even try?

Keith’s probably sick of him Anyways.

As he started to get to know Keith more, he realized it was really hard to communicate with him.

It was hard to communicate and Lance was naturally annoying so it made things more impossible.

Lance hated the fact that he’d constantly fluctuate from one emotion to another in a mater of seconds.

Maybe that’s why Keith doesn’t even look at him at eye level. He was more than enough to deal with already.

He was currently walking to the _stupid_ royal dinner with _stupid_ royal people and _stupid_ royal food.

He could’ve easily taken off these suffocating clothes and just ditch.

He didn’t though... He sucked it up. Which he hated, by the way. No one is allowed to tell him what to do.

_‘ **Prince Lance is ready** ’_

_Prince Lance is ready?_

_I’m ready?_

_For what?_

Lance was so obviously so annoyed that it could be heard in his footsteps. Life in this palace just made it so hard to even try being himself.

To forget, he leaned his head on the side of his guards shoulder. Lance was just a tiny bit taller, but he never cared for height. He just wanted warmth.

_Keith is just what he needed._

“Don’t touch me.” His guard said in a monotone voice trying to shoo him off.

“Oh come onnnnnn stop being so tense you’re literally going to burst a vein!!” Lance defended his actions by pouting and started to hug Keith’s arms while walking down the hall.

Keith was so muscular he was going to melt any second—

“ _What_ did I just say? Keith said.

“Dunno, I cant hear.” Lance casually lied while digging his face in Keith’s arm.

“Get. Off. “ Keith stared down at Lance with a glare. “ _Now_!”

Another Galra guard on post was walking down the same hall but heading the opposite direction, giving Keith a look of concern.

_Why are you worried about him and not me?_

“So what, he your friend or something?” Lance asked, noticing the stares they exchanged with each other.

“Yes.” Keith answered without a second thought. All the Galra guards in this castle were part of the Blade of Marmora. It was a group of recruited Galra soldiers who fought for peace.

Some cleaned up for what the defenders of Voltron couldn’t stay behind to clean. Others, protected royal families because the royals families were a symbol of peace. Or something...

“Wow, you have friends.” Said Lance sarcastically.

Keiths eyebrow twitched.

Lance was noticing the little things today.... he was being beyond annoying towards Keith.

Normally he’d not pay attention to these kind of self deprecating thought, yet, here he was getting a huge headache over himself. Pitiful.

_How does one not be annoying, again?_

“We are at the dining room... _sir_.” The end of the sentence was strained.

“Yeah.” Lance said, feeling like complete shit. He was shit.

Fuck, This place was _so_ annoying.

_Prince? Hah, My asshole._

_For a second there he actually almost convinced me that I belonged here. Hah. I’m just a joke._

Keith was just about to open the door for Lance but Lance put his hand up to stop him.

It was time to give up on trying to woo Keith with his annoying needs.

“I don’t need you at the dinner with me.” Lance said and quickly opened the huge doors to the dining hall.

“It’s kind of my job to stand there and make sure you’re okay.” Keith commented.

Lance held both doors open and quickly turned around to face Keith that was about to walk in with him.

“Well... I say you _don’t_. So, guess what? _**Don’t**_.” He hissed and shut he doors right in front of Keith’s face.

Lance couldn’t help it. He was angry. Everything made him so angry at this place. Everything just drove him absolutely _insane._

He couldn’t have fucking stable relationships, friends, a mind or a life while being a _stupid fucking Prince_.

He couldn’t explain it but he just couldn’t breathe with all of this damn shit around him.

Everywhere he turned someone just was there breathing on his _damn_ neck.

Every emotion that Lance showed that was other than his ‘bubbly and happy’ emotions were unwelcome. It was sickening to hold it all in.

The only place that didn’t drive him absolutely crazy in this place was his room and the garden. The only other person who cared for the garden was him and Allura.

The work was extremely overwhelming and not only that but it was boring as shits.

That’s one of the main reasons he always snuck out late at night. He wanted more than this shitty ass palace had to offer.

Sneaking out at night was so much fun but he hasn’t done it ever since he recruited Keith... he’s tried so hard to just catch the Galra’s attention.

_Has he though? Or is it just being constantly annoying and overbearing?_

_Sigh._ All of this was going to give him wrinkles.

“My brother Lance has arrived everyone!” Lance’s sister, Allura, announced his arrival.

All of the eyes in the room were on him now.

 _Great_.

Lance couldn’t believe he let himself get dragged here.

“You look absolutely amazing, little brother” Allura stood up and kissed him on the forehead.

“I know, I know” Lance whispered at her with a wink. Allura lightly chuckled and everyone in the room just looked at them.

His sister was a great person. He liked her. Of course, they had their fair share of nasty fights but he liked her..

She helps him a lot with the overload of work. Sometimes, she even lets him not do anything at all... but it does give her extra work to do...

They weren’t even blood related and yet she treated him so kindly...

_Guilt stabbed Lance in the chest._

_Great._

_His stomach just turned_. All of these eyes staring at them made him want to puke...

Physically, he looked unaffected.

“Thank you, sister.” Lance said in a raised voice giving her a kiss on the hand as a form of respect.

It was for the crowd to watch. Normally he’d just tease Allura for complimenting him. 

He sat down on his seat and tried his best to keep a smile on his face.

Lance felt his stomach turn while everyone started to go back into their conversations. This was all just a huge facade. Everyone was so fake.

Yes, they were fake.. but so was Lance. He knew deep inside his fake he actually was.

“Hi, Prince Lancie.” Whispered the person sitting across from him.

Lance looked up and immediately rolled his eyes. Of course. It’s this guy.

_Prince Lotor._

“Hi” Lance replied in a monotone voice.

There was an awkward silence until Lotor’s foot started to graze against Lance’s leg.

Goosebumps traveled all across his spine.  
“What the _hell_ , man?” He whispered.

“Haven’t seen you at the club... these past week... I’ve missed you.” Lotor said in a menacing tone. He winked.

Lance couldn’t handle this massive piece of a douchebag.

Lotor was the prince of the Galra empire..... and Lance’s one night stand _mistake_.

But that was like- - _a year ago_.

“Uhm? Excuse me. Obsessive much.” Lance lightly kicked his foot away to not cause any ruckus.

Of course, everyone always wanted to lay him down on a bed but never pick him up when he emotionally needed to be held up.

It’s _always_ how it worked around Lance.

“So, Lance,” Lance’s father spoke. “How has your new guard been? I see he is not here with you. What a shame, it would’ve been nice to introduce our newest recruit. Everyone here is family.” His voice itself was powerful.

“Ah, yes father, a great shame indeed..” _Quiznak_ , he wanted to vomit. “I am afraid I’ve told him to take a moment of rest. I quite take a liking to being independent.” Lance said with as much of a proud voice as he could.

“Marvelous, My son has been showing so much more maturity these days. Keep it up!” Roared his father proudly.

King Alfor wasn’t a bad man at all. Just intimidating.

Everyone else around the King of Altea though, _absolute morons. Idiotic Tools._

They nodded at literally everything he fucking said. Lance could swear on his life that if he was talking about taking a shit everyone would just be in _awe_.

It’s what made this life even harder to deal with. _No one cared_ about what you said they just fucking nod as if they’re looking at a wall.

Lance cleared his throat, he couldn’t help but blush at his fathers compliment. “Thank you, father dearest” He said softly.

Sigh, his dad never lied. He’s a real guy. A royal guy, yeah, but real. His dad just was a natural show off... then again it’s no surprise on why Lance is like that as well.

Even though Lance and Alfor weren’t necessarily blood related, Lance had gotten so many of his personality traits from him. No one knew Lance was adopted though.

Apparently bloodline is something really sacred and adoption is not even close to being acceptable in Altea.

Thinking about so many things made Lance’s head feel light.

 _Ugh_.

After everyone started to trail off into their own conversations again, Lance started to play around with his food.

He didn’t make it obvious that he didn’t want to eat but with the way he was picking away at the food... it was more than obvious.

So many things about this event just made him want to light a match at the table and scram the fuck aw-.

“Pst. Lancie, you coming tonight?” Lotor whispered.

“... maybe. What’s it to ya?” Lance’s eyebrow scrunched a little.

“Nothing~ nothing~” he said in his usual sly tone.

Clearly it wasn’t ‘nothing’ or else he wouldn’t have cared to ask in the first place. Whatever.

Lance rolled his eyes for the second time and slowly stood up. “Father I have very crucial matters to attend to. May I please be excused?” He fluttered his eyes while saying it.

 _Please say yes. please say yes_.

“Of course, of course. What is it that you need to do, My Son?” Asked King Alfor.

 _Shit, he didn’t think this through_.

“I have to go teach ballet. With the kids, remember? At the local orphanage?” Lance said innocently.

_Good save._

“Please, do enjoy yourself. My son is a very generous soul isn’t he, everyone?” King Alfor raised a glass. “Let’s make a toast before my dear son takes his leave.”

 _Phew. He could feel cold sweat on his back_.

Everyone else followed like programmed robots to raise their classes. Lance raised his as well.

_Was this necessary ?_

King Alfor looked around and smiled gracefully. “For the future of the universe and eternal peace.” He said.

Everyone repeated what he said and took a sip of their drinks and set them down to clap.

Lance took this chance to huddle his way out of the dinning room. He quickly opened the doors and started racing his way down the hallway to his room.

“Lan— I mean. Sir! Wait!”

Keith? Was he waiting out here for him? Oh, yeah. _Duh_. It’s his job to be there.

He kept running down the hall and it felt like the single best feeling today had to offer.

“Don’t follow!!” Lance called out from afar and waved him off. “You have the rest of the day off bye!!” He finished and turned a corner to disappear from  
Keith’s sight.

He didn’t need to bother anyone. He finally remembered that. No one mattered, not even Lance himself mattered.

_Only the fun mattered._

_Oh yes, tonight is going to be absolutely g r e a t_

When he finally made it to his room he locked the doors behind him and decided it was best no one came in.

If anyone saw what transformation was about to occur, he’d have to behead them.

He ripped off his clothes, not afraid whether he teared any of the delicate material he currently had on.

He was pacing for about two second and started running towards a dark corner in his big closet.

“Come on, baby. It’s time to get some dust off of you.” He spoke to a beat up brown box.

He brought it over to his bed while he wore only his boxers.

Lance decided to empty out the box on the bed and look down at all the contents the box had inside.

There was a lot of lace clothing, knee high boots, leather corsets, wigs, a lot of fishnet tights, more clothing, and a huge bundle of condoms.

Lance’s face started glowing a pinkish tint. His excitement felt like a drug, it made him want to jump.

He had to stay quiet or someone would freak out and burst in.

There was one time where he was freaking out over his plants wilting just a bit and five guards broke his door down just to make sure he was okay.

_It was stupid._

There was no privacy what so ever in this place so keeping a secret wasn’t even an option.

****

Night fell and Lance was dressed up for the long night out. He decided it was best to sneak out right when the sun went down because that was even the guards changed posts.

He was in the alleyway of a club that was just on the outskirts of a village. He started knocking on the door where the workers usually went through.

It was very sketchy- maybe a bit Eerie.

Lance paid no mind. He just wanted to have fun. He loved everyone in this club no matter what outsiders thought.

 _He could be as real as he wanted_.

The door creaked open and an Older Altean man with ginger hair and a matching mustache greeted Lance.  
“LANCE!!! My favorite boy. The girls and I have missed you so much!! Come on in!”

Lance smiled and quickly took the welcome and went in.

It was a small backstage space that served as a storage place as well.

“Coran, check my outfit. Is it too much? Too little?” Lance turned around. He was wearing white knee high boots with black fishnet stockings.

He had on high waisted black and gold denim booty shorts on with a see through holographic rainbow tank top. His nipples were out and ready for the party.

Coran eyed him up and down and thought for a good two minutes, making Lance worry that his outfit was no good.

“I think you just need earrings and a choker!” Coran finally said, handing him a pair of long dangling earrings that had glowing stars at the ends. “Other than that you did perfect! The girl are waiting for you out back now hurry hurry before your spot is taken.” He finish his sentence and passed over a satin white choker.

“Yeah, yeah” Lance rolled his eyes while smirking. “Like anyone could ever replace me.” he stuck his tongue out, walking off and putting the accessories on.

Lance could feel the vibrations on the ground from the music. It felt amazing.

“Lance! Sweetie, finally. Where have you been all week?” A woman also working in the club held his arm. “You look amazing by the way.” She quickly added.

“You know I don’t work here right?” He said chuckling. “I’m just here for fun.”

She pouted, not saying anything but still holding onto him. He had a stable relationship with all of the girls here. For some reason the club owner, Coran, didn’t want to hire any men. He didn’t know why but he was glad he knew Coran so he just came here whenever he wanted.

 _He came here dance his sanity away_.

“I’m gonna go dance, this song is my favorite.” He said to the girl holding onto him.

He kissed her on the forehead and strutted towards the curtain that closed off the backstage area.

Lance almost forgot the feeling of letting go. His body tensed up and the music was making his ears feel weird. It was loud and the vibrating floor felt as if it was floating under his high heeled boots.

It was dark, neon lights making his outfit and white hair glow.

He gritted his teeth and smirked as he grabbed onto one of the poles. Lance stared at everyone around his area.. some of them stunned to see a guy dancing here.

Lance winked at them and puckered his lips to bend over a little and blow them a kiss.

... _the attention was intoxicating._

Some of the people were looking like they were struck by Cupid.

Lance quickly realized the songs beat was about to drop and a sudden boost of adrenaline made his body launch onto the pole. His body swirled around to the beat dropping.

The minute his feet went off the ground, his thoughts went blank.

He heard gasps coming from his audience of drunken men. His body flipped, making him go upside down with his legs wide open.

They started to whistle and some even _howled_ out at him.

Sweat started beating down on his forehead but he refused to let his feet touch the ground just yet.

He kept his ass up and even used his ballet skills to help him throughout the process of flipping foreword and turning on the pole.

Lance’s heels clicked onto the ground as he kept his back against the pole. His hands started to rub around his own body, attracting the men who bowled at him.

Lance couldn’t stop moving, his body felt sweaty and he occasionally moaned to gasp out for air.

He didn’t want to start wheeze from lack of air, that would be _not_ so sexy.

His audience of men started to grow, there were even some women joining in to drool for him.

With sweat rolling down his smooth tan skin, and neonlights flashing everywhere to the sound of a techno beat, _He had everyone exactly where he wanted_.

****

Keith was currently roaming the halls of the palace. He had no idea what Lance wanted from him.

Ever since they met, he’s been all over Keith. No one ever did that because Keith was always treated differently.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy seeing Lance. He liked his presence and he was very use to it by now.

But right now Keith was just confused on why Lance ran off to shut himself in his room like that.

_Did they say something to him at the dinner?_

At first, he decided it was best to ignore what ever was going on with Lance.

The guy was probably in his room talking to his plants or something of the sorts.

Keith tried his best to understand why it was that Lance felt the need to be so clingy.

Sure, the Prince was very attractive. His personality was alive. He had a lot to offer.

_Keith liked him but he liked his stable income more._

He liked not having too much attention put on him. He wanted stability. _Lance wasn’t_ anything of the sorts.

Deciding it was best to skip the boring late night hall roaming, he decided to go check to see if Lance was in his room.

It was 2AM so he was probably just asleep. Lance normally would sleep early.

One time, he walked in at 3AM to check up on him and he couldn’t help but notice that Lance sleeping was the single most adorable thing he’s witnessed.

_He’d never tell that to a breathing soul._

As he walked down the hall where Lance’s room was he paused and remembered that he’d requested not to be disturbed.

Keith sucked air through his teeth in annoyance and went forward. “I’m a guard this is my job. This is my job.”

He opened the door slowly and peeled in first. It was dark. The only light available was from the mini waterfall and his plants.

Keith walked in the darkness and kept his footsteps silent. He went toward the bed to make sure the Prince was okay.

He stopped when we felt his foot step on something. Looking down, Keith reached for the item and tried to feel what it was.

_It was small.._

_It was in the shape of a square.._

_It felt squishy.... almost.. rubber- -_

_A condom?_

Keith felt his face heat up immediately. He quickly walked towards the bed. He prepared himself to see someone else in there with the Prince.

 _‘No one is allowed to touch him.’_ Was the first thought that ran into his brain _._

_but He wouldn’t tell a breathing soul about that either._

“Lance!” He hissed but then realized that no one was on the bed.

 _Lance wasn’t here_.

“What...” Keith’s eyes widened just a bit.

 _Lance wasn’t here_.

In a state of panic, he quickly went to check in the bathroom, in his TV room, the game room, the spa room, and he even his kitchen area.

_Why’d he care so much? And why did his chest hurt? Ugh._

Keith went back into Lance’s room and turned on the lights to see the room. It was messy. He was rumbling around.

Keith kept his mind together and realized that maybe the Prince had left for the night.

 _But where_?

Keith stared at the condom he had found on the ground his mind went spiraling across the universe and back.

Fuck..

Lance wasn’t here.

No- -More like,  
Lance wasn’t here _with him_.

  
***

Lance had just finished dancing to 5 songs straight from start to finish and decided to walk down to get a drink from the bartender.

“A blue island splash, darling.” He winked at the bartender who nodded at his request.

He sat down on the chair with his elbows pressed onto the counter.

He loved the way his body tingled after dancing like that.

It made every muscle feel used. Everything felt so painful but in the best way possible. His mind was in a haze, almost as if he’d been on a high.

“I fucking love what those shorts do to your ass.” A familiar voice whispered into his ear from behind.

Lance turned around, readying himself to slap someone, but his arm was grabbed.

It was non other than the piece of shit himself, Lotor.

“What do you want now?” Lance snatched his arm back and rubbed it.

Geeze, Lotor had a strong grip.

“Don’t pout, my diamond.” Lotor smirked and sat himself next to Lance on a bar stool. “I’m just giving you a compliment.”

Lance huffed and looked the other direction. “You can look all you want but don’t touch me. Next time, it won’t go so well for you.” He warned.

Lance hated this dude. Ever since they were kids, Lotor was obsessed with Lance.

When they were younger, Lotor would constantly push Lance to the ground to make him cry and justified it by saying ‘but he looks cute when he cries.’

_He was born a sick bastard._

“Whatever you say, Diamond.” Lotor chirped.

“Dont call me that, I’m not your pet.” an annoyed Lance scoffed at Lotor.

Lance’s drink was put down on the counter. “Thank you, darling” he said picking up the cherry that was on top of the iridescent blue drink and putting it on top of his peach colored lips.

He _licked_ it.. then _kissed_ it.. before slipping it in his mouth and pulling off the stem.

“My _sweet_ diamond..” Lotor called out to Lance in desperation. “How do you expect me to keep myseld together when you do things like _that_?” Lotor’s tone sounded like he was in physical pain.

Lance chuckled and chugged down half of his drink.

“Find me a hot dude and you can watch me-“ before he could even finished the sentence, Lotor was gone. “....make out with him.” Lance finished. He obviously meant it sarcastically.

_Lotor was a joke. Geeze, that guy really needed a reality check._

Lance chugged down his drink to finish and quickly stood up to walk around the club.

His body felt a bit lighter after the drink and it made his nerves feel nonexistent. Lance never knew why but he always felt on edge and it was the worst.

He was more than grateful for moments where he felt like this.

“Hey. _You_.” A voice called out to Lance but he didn’t turn around. Man, he forgot how annoying it was to chase off the men.

“ _You_. white hair.” The voice called out again.

“look I don’t know what you expect me to do but” Lance turned around “I’m _not_ an item you can just pick up and” Lance stopped speaking.

It was a man.

To be specific, A _Galra_ man.

Lance tilted his head to the side and gave a sweet smile “my apologies, I thought your voice was someone else’s” he lied through his teeth.

This Galra man was so tall, he had a sharp nose, and his hair was black with two single white stripes.

His yellow eyes were intense, especially in the dark.

“It’s no problem. Are you here alone?” The Galra asked.

“I’m a dancer here, so, I’m not alone since I’m part of the crew but I don’t belong to anyone tonight.” Lance cooed, looking into those piercing yellow eyes.

“It was tiring so I came down to get a drink.” Lance stepped back against the wall that was behind him and leaned on it. He had only very naughty intentions.

Lance kept his sly little smile until the taller man decided to step closer.

A smirk grew at the corners of Lance’s lips. He so needed this right now.

“Well I’m glad you decided to take a break...” the taller man commented, bringing One of his arms around Lance’s waist to bring him off the wall and closer.

_Those eyes. Those eyes. Fucking shit those eyes were so hypnotic._

Why were Galra _so_ fucking hot?

Was it all Galra or _one specific_ Galra?

“Mhm~” Lance cooed. “I should be getting back up there..” another lie. “But another few minutes wouldn’t hurt anyone now, would it?” Lance wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Their faces were _close_.

The guy was so muscular it made Lance’s body crave more. It had some similarity to a similar Galra man’s muscular arms.

_Arms that he held just today with no naughty intentions._

The Galra man took Lance’s sign and smirked, quickly clashing their lips together without any warning.

A _wave_ of ecstasy riled up Lance to leap onto the galra and wrap his legs around the taller man’s waist.

He felt like an animal, gripping onto his hair. His lips went from a peach color to a red in a matter of minutes.

Lance let out little whimper while their tongues fought against each other.

His little high pitched moans made the unnamed man slam him back against the wall, grinding onto his pelvic area.

Lance could admit that Galra were rough but that was never ever a bad thing to him.

He could feel his lip start to bleed from the Galra’s sharp canines but he didn’t want to stop.

Lance’s hands gripped his back as he sloppily moved his hips up against the man he was making out with.

“ _Fuck- Shit_ -“ Lance cursed under his breath, letting out a loud whimper.

His eyes opened, clouded by nothing but pure hormones.

He push away from the makeout to catch his breathe.

They both made eye contact while panting which made Lance  _hot_ all over.

The night was young and the alcohol was setting into his system. Everything inside and out was burning in the best way possible.

“Let’s take this somewhere private, huh?” Lance asked while licking the blood off his lips.

 _This night was just beginning for him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I could’ve added so much more to this chapter but I am so jam packed with work that I had to post it now.  
> I hope you liked this chapter. Prince Lance’s secret is out.  
> Please leave commments they really do mean a lot!!! I’ll reply to them all.


	3. Attention Seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I skipped two weeks of posting chapters but this week I’ll include this mini-chapter thing and a long ass chapter this coming Sunday!!!! Whoop.
> 
>  
> 
> I still have no idea where this is going bUT LET ME TELL YOU ITS G O I N G and I’m going with the flow.
> 
> I succ. WHoever Reads this fanfic??? Why do u do???

Headaches were prone every morning after a full night out. Suddenly being surrounded by silence felt unnatural.

Lance hadn’t dreamt at all that night which felt amazing. Reoccurring nightmares were a problem he liked to push away.

He was in a state of ‘sleep’ that allowed him to still hear what was happening but he refused to move. “Wake up, Prince.”

Three words from his guard.

Three simple words that were a pain to hear. 

“Mmm” he mumbled and decided to shift his body away from the sun shining right in his eyes when Keith opened the curtains.

“Your schedule is clear today but the Princess wishes to have breakfast with you. You can wear whatever you want. I just have to make sure you wake up.” Keith said in such a monotone voice.

That tone was equivalent to jumping off a high bridge and hitting the ground flat on your face.

Lance wanted to see a _different_ side of Keith.

_Did he really just want attention or was this that love stuff?_

He originally knew it was love but this is such a struggle. Keith didn’t have any walls, he was a wall.

Lance of all people knew he shouldn’t have been disappointed at all... _fairytales don’t happen._

Lance shifted again under his covers. “Are you ignoring me for this long on purpose or it is a hangover from _sneaking out last night_?” Keith said sharply.

Lance flinched under the covers, opening his eyes in absolute fear.

_How does he know where I went last night?_

“You’re not getting away with it. It’s kind of hard to take care of a royal when you are doing things like _this_. You leaving condoms on the floor also doesn’t leave my mind at peace.”

“ _ **What**_?!” Lance shot up, hair a complete mess and his face red as an apple. “ _You found a **what**?!”_

One of Keith’s eyebrows twitched, clearly a symbol of annoyance. “ _Condom._ You had sex with some random person at some reckless place on the outskirts of town didn’t you? How the hell am I suppose to be the guard of a _prostitute Prince?!_ If I knew this came with the job I’d—“

Lance stood up real quick to spit words in his own defense “uhm, _excuse_ me? First of all, you don’t know me or what the _hell_ I did last night. Second of all, considering how _little_ respect you have for _me,_ let me tell you that next time _you dare_ call me by any name other than the one _given to me_ at birth I will personally _rip your tongue out myself and make you **swallow it**_ ” Lance was so furious, he had tears brimming at the corners of his eyes.

“don’t you dare assume things you know _absolutely_ nothing of.” He lifted his pointer finger right in front of Keith’s face “ _Don’t. You. Dare._ ”

He gritted his teeth before hissing out the last words

“and third,” his face furrowed “I _didn’t_ have sex last night, thank you very much.”

So much for feeling ‘refreshed after a night out.

 

* * * *

**Last night**

 

“ _ahn~” Lance’s neck was being nipped at and his body was being graced by the sharp nails grabbing his back._

_The wall he was being pushed against was vibrating a bit making this whole situation even better._

_Music was blasting in his ears which blocked out any of the thoughts left lingering in his mind._

_Amazing._

_His whole being was gone, being sucked away by the man that was flicking at Lance’s sensitive nipples._

_He had no control what so ever... Lips clashing, sweat beating down, careless moans and fast movements._

_It was making him so dizzy.._

_God this was so hot oh fuck yes_

_Mm, Fuck.. hot_

_hot._

_No_

_No, seriously it’s too hot._

_It’s hot._

_An overwhelming sense of uncertainty made Lance open his eyes and break the kiss with the Galra._

_“I can’t..” His eyes jotted left and right. “I can’t do this.” Lance said with a heavy heart. “ Sorry.”_

_He detached himself from the Galra and sighed._

_“S’okay, don’t worry.” He heard behind him while he walked off._

_Somehow, hearing those assuring words only made him feel worse._

_He hated this familiar nauseating feeling that pierced through his stomach._

_Lance plotted himself onto a stool at the bar side and thought of life._

_Life._

_Life and it’s sorrows mixed with more than just a couple drinks._

* * * *

“This place is already a shit fest, don’t make it worse than it already is.” He told Keith while getting himself ready for the morning he was going to spend with his sister.

As fast as he could muster, considering he had a hangover, he slipped on a white turtleneck and black high waisted jeans with white military styled boots.

“I’m sure you get what I mean. Tsk, I know your jobs sucks.” Lance said looking at Keith who was standing at the farthest corner of the room with his arms crossed.

“Reality _blows_ for us all, Mr. guard.” Lance painfully smiled as if everything that just happened was totally normal.

_The whole situation was extremely uncomfortable._

“I just want to do my job and make sure you stay safe.” Keith was like a broken record it was always the same words _over and over again._

Lance was tired of it. “If _only_ you could keep me safe from what’s in my head.” He laughed a laugh that made him want to start sobbing.

It didn’t happen though.

The pain just sat there.

Keith just stared.

After all, He was a Prince, there was absolutely no reason he should feel anything but happiness.. considering the lavish life he was given.

Lance took a deep breath while cleaning his white locks up with his fingers. “I’m going now.” He stated and started to walk out.

“ _Lance_ -“ Keith stopped him.

“Hm?” Lance waited and looked into his eyes.

 _“..._ ” Keith couldnt find any sort of words to confront the whole situation at hand.

There was a long unwanted silence between them both..

He realized he wasnt saying anything for too long and rudely blurted out “What’s _wrong_ with you?”

Lance blinked, dumbfounded.

“What..?” His jaw clenched and his eyes widened.

Before saying anything, he relaxed himself and gave Keith a light scoff and a plastic smile.

“you’re a guard, _not_ a therapist, remember?” He replied and opened the door.

He left in complete annoyance, complete confusion and absolute frustration.

Keith. is. So. Annoying.

Lance definitely just wanted attention before it for sure was nothing related to love.

He _couldn’t wait_ to tell Allura about this confusion he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT WAS REALLY SHORT I KNOW BUT WORK WITH ME HERE I’M A LITERAL JOKE
> 
>  
> 
> Just letting anyone who’s reading(?) know that if you’re confused about what’s Lance And Keith’s relationship currently is... it’s really tough rn because they’re both a mess. I hope that’s obvious??? I already know I suck a writing so it’s hard 0_0  
> They both just have very very VERY explosive personalities and in this mini- chapter I really wanted to show that Lance is the opposite of what you saw in the first chapter.
> 
> I’m sorry for any confusion but I hope anyone who reads will stick with me.
> 
> Will have a super long chapter up this SUNDAY!!


	4. Bottom Of The Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not sunday's update!  
> I honestly don't think anyone is actually reading this but I'll post it for my own pleasure.  
> For the ghost reading this (props me re-reading it to look for my mistakes)  
> enjoy this weeks second!!! extra chapter!

There was not one person brave enough to ever threaten Keith like how this spoiled Prince did.

Can you do that?  
Violently threaten to rip someone’s tongue out and get to walk away with it?

Or was Keith _so full of himself_ that he actually thought he was untouchable? Not even the most powerful of guards dared to threaten Keith. Ever.

Keith was frustrated more than ever. It’s just that Lance had so many emotions and Keith himself couldn’t grasp them all in time to keep his own cool. His own balance was disturbed around this guy.

When he was training, He was the top and no one ever disturbed his balance. He always made sure everything was balanced. _everything_. He was always at the top. It was unnormal to not be. 

In that small span of time he managed to get into a meaningless fight with the Prince and risk everything. No. _No._ He _didn’t_ ruin everything.

That was suppose to be a fight? Argument? _No way._ Lance was throwing a tantrum.

Keith couldn’t even think properly on the whole situation. He did not expect that at all from the flamboyant Prince.

What made him so mad anyways? Was he even in the wrong?

Crap, seriously, this was such a drag. Lance is _so_ dramatic.

Keith paced around the room and held his chin while he thought.

He had so many annoying questions that he just _didn’t_ want to ask.

If he didn’t have sex last night then _what did he do?_ Why did he have to sneak out?  
Not that he _cared_.

Why did he get so offended when he called him prostitute prince?  
Could’ve easily been taken as joke but the prince took it personal... why?  
Not that he _cared_. He didn’t _care._

Keith wasn’t worried that he ruined Lance’s view of him. He was worried about this job.

Why would he ever _care_?  
This is just a job. He didn’t _care_ for _caring_ that he _cared_ or anything.

Keith felt so many confusing things at once and he had no idea how to handle the situation at all. He really wanted to kick something.

Was this part of the job?

“Tsk.” When Lance walked out of the room Keith took the chance to tidy up around and prepare to apologize when he came back.

_He had a job._

It’s not like he felt bad for what he said to Lance. Not at all.

_He wasn’t in the wrong._

* * * *

“ _Hyah!_ ” Metal swords clashing together created echoes around the training dome.

Allura and Lance were combat training together like they did every free day.

“And how dare he call me such a name?” Searing heat from the swords made Lance sweat. “ _Me?_ Are you serious?” He used all of his strength against Allura’s weapon.

“I think you need to _talk_ to him more. You _are_ always sneak out, Lance. It is very unsafe.” Lance growled as he dodged one of Allura’s hit’s but winced as he missed the other.

“ _Stop gossiping_ about him and maybe talk to your guard. He’s only doing his job” Allura kept swinging as Lance lost his balance.

“And that’s the point! I don’t want him to just be my guard! Well, now I do because _he’s unattainable_. Not only that but he actually meant what he said. I know he did.” He stood up, clashing again Allura.

“I cannot believe this, you know _what?_ I should just get a new—“ his blabbering was cut off by his sword escaping his grasp and hitting the ground.

Lance looked flabbergasted “whoa” He asked and pointed at the sword on the ground. “You haven’t been able to put my weapon down in _ages_!”

Allura kept her back straight and proudly kept her head up high. “ _No_ changing to a new guard, Lance. Talk to him. Be an adult.”

Lance looked at her with squinting eyes and quickly changed the subject “have you been training behind my back?” He used a suspicious tone.

“I have one of our top guards training me.” She replied. “He’s amazing _and_ an earthling. His name is Shirogane.”

“A what?! No way!” Lance beamed. “Can I meet him?!”

“No way, Lance. You’re totally going to take him from me.” Allura teased. “We all know you’re changing your guards like if you’re changing clothes.”

He scoffed at his sister and playfully punched her shoulder. “Oh _come on_! Seriously!! Let me see him, _you_ called dibs!!”

Allura nodded “you can meet him but not today, Lance.” She said with a smile. “You can meet him _if_ you go to the council meeting being held tomorrow..”

Lance quickly winced and there was an uncomfortable pause.

Lance grumbled “really?” He rubbed his temples and paced around Allura for a bit. “ _Really?_ ” He asked again, _wishing_ it was a joke.

“Lance, we are in desperate need in ideas.” She said in a worried tone. “you’re an amazing Prince and you have so much to give. The people have been having rough times. The intergalactic peace treaties aren’t enough for the towns people.”

Allura stopped Lance from pacing and held him by the shoulders. “You have _so much_ to offer. You hate the monthly royal dinners, right? _So do the towns people._ A bunch of royals meeting together and eating doesn’t help them feel at peace at all.”

Lance tried to look into Allura’s eyes but quickly shot back to stare to his side. He felt disappointed that he wasn’t sucking it up for her. Allura always deserved a better brother.

“I just...” He sighed “what could I possibly offer the people?”

Allura only smiled and said “remember when we were younger, you _swore_ you’d become the best ballet dancer in Altea?”

“And _I am_.” He said defensively. “kinda. I think.” Lance retorted.

“Along with that dream you wanted to throw a big dance concert right in the middle of town hall for everyone to see. Remember?” Allura’s grasp on Lance’s shoulders tightened.

Lance felt a little queasy thinking about it “Allura...” Worry now filled his own voice. “I don’t think I can do that... _you know_ how I feel about council meetings. They’re terrifying. The old men stink, it’s really depressing.”

“I’ll make sure you’re prepared.” Allura said. “Just trust me and we can do this..”

Lance gave her a crooked unsure smile “yeah, okay.” He replied.

“I’m so excited, Lance.” Allura let go of him and hugged him. Lance held her back weakly.

“Another couple of rounds?” Lance asked.

“You know it. _Bring it on_.” Allure challenged as they both got into their positions.

* * * *

Lance walked back into his room to only be welcomed by his guard standing by his plants, watering them. He rushed toward him and slowly motioned to put the watering can down.

“You don’t need to water them.” He informed gently. “They live by being watered a special concentrated water made by—“ he quickly paused before continuing.

Lance walked over to the big velvet blue curtains in his room and closed them. The blue fairy-like creatures flickering their soft blue lights came out from hiding.

He smiled and walked back to where he was standing before. “ _These_ little guys are the reason these plants are alive”

He gently reached a hand out towards one of the illuminating creatures. It looked like a mixture of a tiny butterfly and dragon.

“They use the water from my miniature waterfall over there and feed the plants. In return, the plants secrete nectar for them to feed on and make beds.” The little creature was happy to lay on the palm of Lance’s hand.

“I met one of them when I was younger during the wars.” He hesitated in speaking but kept his eyes on the beautiful blue creature on his hand. It hopped on his hand like if it was a trampoline.

Lance gave a saddened expression but decided to continue anyway.

“Their homes were completely destroyed during the wars but I guess I was meant to help these guys because next thing I knew I was taken to the palace with one hiding in my pocket. The rest followed his scent and we all came to live here together.”

There was an oddly calm silence.

“ _Taken_ to the palace?” Keith questioned. He was curious as to what he meant by that.

Lance looked up with the same saddened expression and answered Keith “I’m an orphan. well- _was_ one. King Alfor was nice enough to take me in because the Queen was in no condition to bear another child and they really wanted two children.”

Keith’s eyes widened “really? I would’ve never guessed. You fit so well here.”

Lance gave a soft scoff which left the room silent for bit.

“You _assume_ that but I don’t feel like I belong here.” Lance sighed. “Actually, I don’t feel like I _belong_ anywhere.” He disappointedly looked down. “No one around here would understand how it feels”

“ _I do_!” Keith shot in his own defense and in doing so he made the creature on Lance’s hand flutter away back to the plants.

Lance’s room was never pitch black. There was always a serene blue light in every one of the corners.

“You do..?” Lance asked.

“I’m only half Galra.” Keith admitted nervously.

“It’s not really a secret but it’s not something I proudly shine a light on.” Keith chuckled “I never really fit in anywhere because of it. That’s... That’s why I focus _so much_ on work..”

Keith sighed looking into Lance’s blue eyes. “I _don’t like_ to think about how hard it is for me to belong anywhere.”

“You look pretty Galra to me. Maybe you’re a little smaller than the other Galra but you _look_ Galra.” Lance said in hopes of helping.

“I can change my features to look like either of my halves.” Keith said. “I’m half Galra” he said motioning around his whole body.

_Keith morphed into different features within a second._

There was no explaining how it happened but one second there was a purple skinned Galra in front of him and _now_ there stood a pale soft skinned, violet eyed man with the same obsidian colored hair.

His skin looked so soft and pale. It was almost delicate looking. He looked so different yet _extremely_ familiar.

It was Lance’s turn to be shocked at the information given to him. “ _Whoa._.”

Lance reached to touch Keith’s cheek to feel if this was really real “you’re ...” Lance was to astonished to finish.

“Half _Human_ ” Keith said thinking he was finishing Lance’s words for him.

“ _Beautiful._ ” Lance corrected.

The soft blue lights in the room added to the moment they were both sharing with each other.

“You shouldn’t be ashamed of this.” Lance said.

“Everyone knows Humans are weak compared to Galra.” Keith’s words rang with truth in Lance’s ears.

“Yeah, well, my sister’s guard is a human man and _he’s_ one of the top guards.” Lance said proudly. “She’s been training with him and she put down my weapon for the first time since we were twelve.”

Keith chuckled and held Lance’s hand that was still on his cheek “Shirogane? I know but _his_ case is very different from mine.”

“ _Hm_? How so?” Lance furrowed his eyebrow ready to retaliate.

“He was captured by Galra ships during the galactic wars, _before_ the peace treaties, and was experimented on in _horrible ways_. In short, he was given Galra strength in the process.” Keith paused. “We both protected each other during the wars, he’s my brother, not by blood, but by something more.”

Lance put his hand down from Keith’s face. “I _still_ think that this form is just as beautiful as your Galra form.” there was a lot to take in, it was surreal that Keith was talking to him. 

He sighed and turned away from Keith to look back at the plants. “At least you _got_ somewhere.”

“What do you mean?” Keith asked.

“What I _mean_ is at least you do the jobs you are given right and that you’ve made yourself _respected_. You’re strong and you’re perfect, you know?”

Out of habit, Lance moved his hands while he spoke. “You’re shorter than the other galra but you took that and used it against them all to ride to the top.”

He hesitated to continue but he remembered that Allura said to _talk_ , so with quivering lips, he did. “I’m just some orphan boy who was suddenly given _everything_ one day and still seventeen years later he  _still_ haven’t done anything to shine a light to his name.”

Lance laughed off the pain in those words. “I haven done anything what so ever and you’ve risen to the top with your weaknesses. I’m always _so_ disappointing. No one ever looks at me and respects me.. I’m just a joke.”

Lance’s pauses and looked at Keith “it’s not a surprised you called me a _prostitute Prince._ It’s only negative things that are expected of something like me.”

“No! _No_ _no_ _no_. _you are not a thing._ ” Keith held Lance’s face up to look at his face. “You are a Prince. That’s what you are. Lance, that’s not what I meant..”

Keith couldn’t stomach the words but forced himself anyways “you are oh so very kind. I’ve only been on the job for a couple of weeks but you’re honestly a real handful in more than just a couple good ways.”

“Yeah, A Handful in being annoying” Lance corrected.

“ _No,_ Lance. I only blurted those words out because I was _worried_. I was scared that my reputation as a top worker would’ve been soiled. You’re _the Prince_ and if anything happened to you I could easily lose my life _, literally_.” Keith tried his best to explain but felt like he wasn’t doing it right.

“Yeah, I understand. You just get you panties in a twist _really easily, huh_?” Lance smirked. “You get riled up seeing a _condom_ on the floor? _Jealous_ maybe?” He teased

Keith paused thinking that Lance was going to say something deep in response and realizing that _this_ is as perfect as any other response he could’ve gotten from him. If anything, it was better.

“Oh _Shut up,_ look at you! The way you threatened to cut off my tongue and make me _swallow it_? Absolutely _horrible_.” Keith teased back. “Terrifying that our _beautiful_ Altean Prince is just a _violent tyrant_.”

Lance gasped and brought his hand to his chest “ _Me?!_ Never. How _could I_?” He followed with Keith’s act. “I am but _an angel_ sitting at the bottoms of the clouds looking down at his people with _grace_!”

They both paused and stared at each other with a pure comfortable warmth radiating around them. It felt so good.

Just after a couple of seconds in the silence, Keith and Lance burst out in pure laughter. Realizing how dorky they both actually were being. Keith held back his laugh but it was still there. Lance had tears brimming in his eyes from laughing.

They both calmed down and sighed as if they really needed all that emotion to just be released.

Both of their eyes were now locked again and Lance now knew that Keith felt more comfortable in his human form than in his Galra form.

He talked so much more to Lance than _ever_ before and honestly it made him feel so many positive feelings. Allura was right in so many ways.

They both opened their mouths at the same time to say “Hey-“

“Haha, You first” said Keith.

“I just...I just wanted to say thank you. For listening.. I know Allura listens to me ramble but it feels different right now and” he smiled but didn’t notice he was blushing “It feels _super_ nice.”

Keith caught sight of Lance’s blush and nodded in agreement. “I was going to say the same thing, I _actually_ -“

“ _Oh_ \- and while you’re in my room.. feel free to stay in your human form. Do the things you’re comfortable with..” Lance added quickly.

Realizing he interrupted Keith he quickly apologized “ _please_ , continue!” His blush was growing.

Keith gave a soft and sincere smile as he continued to talk “I actually never get out of my Galra form. My mother is a Galra woman and my father was a strong human man. My mom left us so I was raised as a human and it was always normal to be human.”

“Where’s your mom now? And your dad?” Lance curiously asked.

“My mother abandoned my father when I was born. She left him on earth to take care of me while she went back to her home planet, Daibazaal.” Keith paused to relax before continuing. “My father passed when I was young, I forget how old I was. So I lived my life on earth as an orphan.”

“ _Quiznak_..” Lance blurted out and quickly covered his mouth. “Sorry it was just shocking thats all.”

Keith looked at the dork in front of him and chuckled “no no, it’s totally fine. I understand. It’s a lot to take in.” He rubbed the back of his mullet nervously. “I’m _not_ perfect, trust me.”

Lance had so many other questions for Keith. He wanted to know so much more but what he knew for now was enough of this rapid beating heart.

“Well neither am I!” Lance pointed out proudly. “And being perfectly imperfect is okay.”

“Yeah..” Keith said in a soft voice. “ _Perfectly imperfect._ ”


	5. Compliments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No editing, rough draft of the chapter, will explain at the end.
> 
> (Classical piece used is Giuseppe Tartini’s “Devil’s Trill sonata”)

“Time to wa-“ Keith stopped as he walked in, realizing that Lance was already awake and sitting in his vanity. “Oh you’re up.”

Keith had came in with his Galra form but once the door closed he was in his Human form.

It was still very odd to witness.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep much last night. I hate council meetings more than I hate myself.” He joked but to every joke Lance said there was always hidden truth.

“I highly doubt it’ll go wrong.” Keith assured and went to make Lance’s bed. 

Lance was wearing his formal attire and tried his best to look as presentable as possible. He slicked his hair back into a clean quiff and it matched his attire very will.

“You look good.” Commented Keith. 

“I know right? Don’t I take your breath away?” Lance stood up from the vanity and walked over to Keith.

He playfully wrapped his arms around the man’s hips. “Hm? Do I take your breath away?” He asked innocently.

“You’re a real pain in my ass you know that?” Keith blush was clear as day.

Lance chuckled “Yeah I’m in your ass, alright.” Keith’s face turned red, realizing he fell right into that joke. 

“Oh, shut your mouth!” He retaliated. “You aren’t suppose to be thinking about sexual things like that! Especially with.. a guard” Keith tried to sound strict but his voice was more nervous.

“Oh no don’t worry.” Lance said, holding onto his guard very tightly. He leaned to Keith’s left ear to whisper “I’m still a Virgin.”

Keith’s eyes widened in pure shock “what?!”

“Why is that so surprising?” Lance questioned. “I mean yeah I’ve kissed and stuff. I’ve dry humped a couple times here and there but I can never actually do it. I just can’t.” He informed.

“I see..” Keith nodded. “Then that’s good. I’m suppose to protect you. It’s good to hear.” He had wondered what stopped Lance from doing it... but didn’t want to question.

“Yeah and now you can protect the Virgin Prince.” Lance sighed at the name “I think I preferred prostitute prince..”

* * * * 

 

Altea was a wonderful planet filled with life and new experiences. The grass ranged from a beautiful forest green to a beautiful brightening emerald.

Everyday the planet would bring new life for the Altean's to explore. There was barely anything wrong with their beautiful world.

The people on the other hand, needed to be lifted up now more than ever.

The intergalactic wars between all different kinds of races took place fifteen years ago. During a time of mass destruction between worlds.

Altean ships fought against thousands of fleets coming from all around the corners of space. It was causing damage all over Altea and caused the same for every other planet with a well constructed society.

The wars were stopped when Altea offered a peace treaty. An agreement of all violence being left behind was signed by all the planets in nearby galaxies that participated in the wars.

Even though it had come to a rough end, there was still so much damage left behind.

The Altean's had low ambition to do anything too grand, daily routines were never broken, cycles of the same conversations were sizzling on concrete ready to burn.

Nothing outside of their own planet was of interest, They had their resentment towards outside races because they never wanted trouble again.

They wanted to ban non-Altean species from coming to their planet. They felt it was not only dangerous but too risky.

In the end, they just tried they best to welcome anyone. It was only when the royal family appointed Galra and Other species to be appointed as trustworthy guards.

King Alfor wanted to stress the ideals of trusting one another first before choosing rejection.

It was a very complicated relationship. One that no one wanted to even talk about because it was too much of a sensitive topic.

It was animalistic and agonizing how low the population of Altea was torn down during those years. Families were torn apart, kids were left as orphan, some still refused to leave home, some elders dose on alcohol to forget their lives ever happened, women left their children for reasons that only experiencing it for yourself could explain.

Lance couldn't handle seeing Altea at such a low. He could imagine himself tearing down to that level of depression. There were many instances where he did. 

Yet through all of that, knew deep inside that this wasn't the Altean way to live.

Inside the castle walls it all seemed perfect. It's gruesome how a planet so beautiful, so alive, has people that fear standing on their own feet.

Lance's only plan to spark life, at this particular moment, was hosting a big ballet concert But to even get that started he had to go through the councilmen of Altea...

The council (or what was left of it) completely despised any ideas Lance had. He was considered too young but they mostly took him as a joke.

"This is no time to dance! Foolish idea! Are you a fool, Lance?! Do you mourn for your people at all?!” Hissed a man whom refused to admit he was spitting everywhere while he talked. “This is not time for a dance recital!” 

Disgusting. 

This is why he told Allura to do all of his work for him, even if it was selfish of him to do so. This confrontation made him physically feel like burning from the inside out.

"Now now, Councilman Zeinan. Let's not be so rash and throw his idea out of the window just yet." Said Lance's beautiful sister, who had just walked into the meeting. "We need our people to feel alive."

“Yes, thank you.” Lance beamed “Gosh I love her.” Lance looked at Councilman Zeinan and bounced his eyebrows up and down “hard not to, amiright?”

Zeinan just scoffed and looked to the side. He couldn’t disagree. 

Lance could tell allura was holding back a smile. She paused for a moment and gave a soft saddened look to all of the councilmen in the room and held her hand up, reaching towards everyone as she spoke.

“Do you all truly feel alive? Or are you just surviving?" The men were uncomfortable in their seats, the truth was a hard thing to hear.

"Are we simply going to lay around without paying mind to the darkness lurking around the shoulders of our very own people? To you, hardworking councilmen? To us?"

Allura always knew what to say.

* * * * 

Lance felt so excited to know that after that meeting he had been given the permission to make the ballet concert for his people.

He had the clearance to show some life on Altea.

Altean men were known to be warriors and that's exactly what Lance loved to call himself. A warrior in life. He’s sharp minded and never liked to lose his cool during combat training with his sister.

Today, instead of combat training, Lance needed to keep it together for the ballet concert.

So he went to practice.

Ballet was well respected and the only form of dance that was accepted in Altean society.

Every ballet teacher will tell you the same exact thing over and over again:  
'If you feel pain, your doing it right.'

Months of bruises, weeks of pain, a life time of hard work.

Ever since he was twelve, Lance has had nothing else on his mind but getting to dance.

The pain was a part of him from his head down to his toes.

It’s why he loved pole dancing at the club. Even if it was the exact opposite of ballet, it was so much vigorous body work and pain. He loved that.

"Ready yourselves." An old Altean woman's powerful voice spoke. She did not ask, she simply commanded, It was stern yet she still had a scary aura of grace.

"Plié" she paused "one, two, one, two—" counting slowly, the air was brisk and clean yet ever so heavy.

Her voice, as stern as it can be, whisked away with the wind as any other voice would. He followed her commands.

Lance’s ears muffled her voice away as he was taken to a place at the back of his mind.

It been a couple weeks since he had gone to practice.. he felt like something was off.

His head went to place that he feared.

Insecurity.

He did not want to be taken for being weak.. Rehearsal was no stranger, his legs and body would move exactly where they were suppose to.

His body was always a slave to mistress ballet and he completely loved the feeling.

The music wasn't on while the practice went on which left room for Lance’s thoughts to be the music instead.

Madam spoke something about memorizing with your body. It wasn't ever easy to keep up without the sound. The music helped you feel everything moving muscle; each and every note in the pieces moved the body on its own.

Lance’s pain did not come with the fact that his body had very thin frame. It always made him fit with the girls, nor did it come with each painful Grande Jete. Not each muscle pulled, every missed audition, each failed jump that caused his down fall to the ground....

It was mostly the fact that he felt he didn’t belong here either.

Even if he loved it with all of his heart, he still felt a gaping hole drilling deeper and deeper inside his chest.

His heart was numb to the pain he that lived in.

Pain was truly cemented onto him for life. It'd follow him no matter if he hid in the highest mountains or the lowest caves of his mind.

It was just never ending... there was always something for his mind to rip apart on.

He couldn't let himself cry in practice. he had no right to cry.

He had no right to feel sad. He literally had everything.

So he only kept following madam’s instructions with a numbing sadness lingering on his body.

* * * * 

 

After an hour and a half of practice they finally had break They all huddled around him and gave him all the support he needed for the up coming concert.

His ballet partners were honestly the closest to friends he could ever get.

Ever since he was an orphan he never really knew the meaning of friendship.

"Lancey-" one of the girls bent down to her knees to whisper in his ear, her long ballet skirt pressing against his arm as he leaned in to listen.

"Madam totally is mad that you skipped practice. She said without you leading us it’s not the same. Without you we are all a mess. You're always worth the wait though. I believe in you. She hasn't told you yet but I know she does too."

Lance gave her an unsure smile and continued to stretch while they took the break.

\----

As the girls chattered on about their lives and drank water, Lance couldn't help but feel a small bit of anxiety. He wanted to choke on the very air his life depended on. His mind flooded with serious questions.

How would in the heck would he have enough skill for the concert?!

When exactly was the set date for it?!

Why do they believe in me of all people?!

How in the quiznak was he ready to be put on the spotlight?

Okay, pressure. He didn't like it. He didn't want it to happen.

Yeah, he loved attention. He craved it constantly and even searched for it himself but that didn’t change the fact that he was horrified of preforming in front of people.

As much as he loved ballet he really couldn't--

Someone had come into the ballet practice.

Thoughts were paused and everyone froze.

The chatter was silenced and the air itself was still.

Someone with powerful intimidating foot steps stepped into the room.

“Keith?” He gasped.

He was holding an instrument case. He wore a casual White dress shirt and black skinny jeans.

Lance had never seen him in anything but the gear every guard wore while on post.

His figure was so thin and lanky. But one thing that truly stood out were his bright yellow eyes.

They pierced around the room, Lance couldn't tell if he had a smug expression on his face or if that was just the way his face rested.

Keith looked at Lance to acknowledge that he was there.

"Ladies, I would like to introduce you to our music maker for the concert. This is Keith Kogane and he will be performing a musical number from Earth for our dance." She finished introducing him Lance felt his heart almost blow up and out of his chest but didn't know how to handle the situation.

The girls were afraid of him. “Lance, you will sit out for the first dance. You will focus on the music since you will be leading.”

“Y- Yeah..” Lance replied still in shock.

Keith bowed to everyone in the room and proceeded to start getting ready to play his....

Violin? Is that what it was? He remembered reading about it in the books.

Keith had taken out the crisp, autumn brown colored instrument.

"As you can see, Break hour is over time to continue. Mr. Kogane is ready for you ladies to get into position!!" She clapped while she commanded the girls and Lance couldn't help but feel queasy. 

They'd been shown the piece before, sure, but not live or anything.

Lance loved the piece they were dancing to and honestly he didn't think know if keith could play it with enough justice.

But who was he to judge? In truth, he knew nothing about Keith.

Before he could even start thinking, Keith started to play the piece with so much virtuosity. The first chord was touched and the next was in beautiful harmony with the next.

This was absolutely Perfect. He hated to admit it but just watching his body move and fingers viciously made him want to melt.

He wanted to touch him.

Keith was the devil himself, playing his trill.

He was enraptured by this man he knew but didn't know.

The very music that he played was making Lance’s hairs stand.

The sounds he made with that violin made his body feel as if it was floating. Nothing could compare to this...

Nothing could compare to him.

He wanted to stand on his toes and circle around him.

He wanted to triple pirouette to the vicious sounds coming out of Keith Kogane’s magical instrument.

He wanted to dance as if the Devils claws were holding him up by the throat like a doll making him dance but Lance didn't care one bit because it all felt so so incredibly astounding.

What was this feeling? It was impossible to compare it to anything.

He was breathless, he felt a pressure on his chest that felt overwhelming.

The piece was sixteen Dobashes long and this man Lance was familiar with did not stop one bit not even to even breathe or fix the messy hair that was now covering one of his eyes.

The way keith’s body pushed and twitched ever so forcefully through the chords was making Lance feel like the air was leaving his lungs instead of going in.

The girls were dancing on harmony to the music but Lance was not focusing on the girls, not even a bit.

He wasn't numb like he always was.

He felt so many things at once that his hands were shaking.

Lance wanted to be here, he didn’t care one single bit if he didn’t belong because he wanted to be here and he was here to stay.

He was a slave to this man making music with his instrument.

A slave to his form, his every note, and every being.

The devil himself has made him a mere servant and he voluntarily relinquished his heart, soul, and spirit to this man.

There was no doubts.

This devilishly evil spirit playing a mind controlling tune claimed Lance.

How was everyone just dancing? He could barely breathe right staring at him.

Actually, the girls didn't even look like they were dancing what so ever, they looked completely like puppets moving to his piece.

* * * * 

Lance was sitting on his bed and Keith was standing in front of him.

“Who are you?” Lance asked in awe.

“I’m Keith. Your guard.” Keith answered in a monotone voice.

“How did I not know you were the one playing for us?” Lance asked curiously.

“Maybe because you missed practice for so long and weren’t able to find out that they had hired a new person to play their music for them.” Keith answered with the same tone of voice.

Lance couldn’t make eye contact with Keith. That was by far the best practice he had ever had.

“I get scared to go to practice because I know I don’t belong there either..but..I get what you’re saying.” were the only words he could manage. 

Keith gave a worried look. “Do you want me to quit? Because if you-“ 

“No! No oh god no please stay.” Lance reached out to wrap his arms around Keith’s hips. “Stay.” He repeated.

Keith was still not use to Lance’s constant need for physical attention but he decided it was okay. “I won’t leave but what makes you think you don’t belong there?”

“I don’t know.” Lance mumbled and rubbed his face onto Keith’s stomach. “I just always feel so on edge like I should run away from every place I step on. I feel like I’m drowning all the time but when you were playing I felt like it did it matter if I didn’t belong because I wanted to stay.”

He sighed “I wanted to stay.” He repeated.

Keith ran his fingers into Lance’s hair, not speaking a word. He wasn’t much for words or emotions... but he wasn’t going to not do anything to comfort Lance.

After a bit of silence, Lance held onto Keith tighter to throw him onto the bed and hopped on top of Keith’s body.

Keith was in shock laying back first on the bed, looking up at the Prince.

“What are you doing now?” Keith said strictly.

“I know you’re most comfortable in your human form. Change back.” Lance said with the same strictness Keith had.

“And if I don’t?” Keith asked in a curious tone.

Lance scoffed and pinned Keith’s hands above his head. “I’ll kiss you.” He threatened.

“Oo, How frightening...” Keith said with a red blush splattered across his face.

Lance gave a dorky grin “I can be pretty frightening..” he answered and without any warning Lance clashed his lips against Keith’s.

Keith was in his galra form. He was much stronger than Lance so he took advantage of that and quickly shoved Lance down onto the bed so he could be on top.

“Hey-“ before Lance could retaliate he quickly slammed their lips back together.

Lance’s lips were smooth while Keith’s were a bit chapped. Lance couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Keith’s neck to push him closer.

It was rough and became hot when Lance opened his mouth for Keith.

Keith’s body naturally pushed harder against Lance’s. This was a familiar roughness that made Lance want to push away.

Was Lance not fond of roughness?

He whimpered in an unknown fear and put his hands on Keith’s chest to get ready to signal a stop to the whole thing.

He feared Keith would be angry if he stopped it...

Before he could push, Keith was no longer in Galra form and had changed into his human form. Lance waited to see if the kiss had felt different and it did.

Oho It really did.

Keiths lips were even softer, sweeter, and more welcoming than before. Keith’s delicate hands ran up and down Lance’s hips.

Lance hesitantly wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders again. Their tongues danced in the heat and Lance gave a sweet moan in return for Keith’s amazing kissing abilities.

Lance’s brain was officially nonexistent, his senses were flooded with warmth and a sense of belonging made him shove himself more onto Keith.

He belonged with Keith. He needed him. Oh quiznak how he needed him.

“Mm- lanc-“ Keith tried to speak in the middle of their make out session.

“No” Lance whimpered, wanting more. “No talk” he managed to say in between the heated tongue play.

“Wait- wait-“ Keith softly distanced their lips and Lance was pouting a bit. “This isn’t safe for us to do, Lance.”

Lance knew he was right but his mind couldn’t actually make reason with anything. “I don’t care I really like it”

“And I do too.. trust me...” Keith smiled at Lance and held his face. “You’re so beautiful”

Lance felt himself tear up a bit from getting a compliment.

It was so odd at how nice Lance was to everyone but he never was treated nicely back. A compliment like that was so rare. “Keith stop.. that’s not true.” 

“Of course it is.. of course it is...” Keith said proudly. “It’s more than true.”

Lance’s tears were silently trickling down his face. “I don’t feel it’s true..” he admitted. “I never feel it. How is it true if I can’t feel it?”

Keith quickly brushed away the tears as they fell down “if it’s not true how come I’m falling for you everyday?”

Lance paused and felt himself hold his breath. Keith just admitted his feelings.

More tears started to fall and he had no idea what was happening “what?” He asked. “What?”

“You heard me.” Keith informed, placing a kiss on his forehead. “You’re beautiful, inside and out. It’ll be impossible to convince me otherwise.”

Lance blushed and looked into Keith’s eyes “you’re corny when you’re in your human form.” He teased.

“And you’re a crybaby prince..” he tasted back.

“Correction.” Lance said. “I’m your crybaby prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello.  
> Recently I’ve been realizing that this story is really bad.  
> I don’t feel like it’s worth continuing. It’s boring, had no hooks and just in general I’m not very good at writing.  
> So, I’m not continuing it because I’m just really insecure. I feel like it’s so messy and can’t be salvaged at all.
> 
> I know no one was really following it so I don’t really think I need to apologize.
> 
> I apologize to myself for being a little bitch and giving up.


End file.
